


The FixTape

by PandarenGurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction, Mixtape, Multi, Music, Playlist, Songs, multifandom - Freeform, music to make you feel, songs to move you, tunes, tunes to vibe to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenGurl/pseuds/PandarenGurl
Summary: A mixtape to read, create & appreciate fanfics to.  Carefully curated over time.  Some bangers.  Some classics.  All memorable to me.Currently ongoing.
Relationships: various/various
Comments: 5





	The FixTape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts), [QueenofEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofEden/gifts).



> Something a little different in this forum...? 
> 
> This isn't a story. It's a list. A list of all of the music I listen to when I'm on here. Fluffy. Smutty. Miserable. Joyful. Dangerous. It's all here. 
> 
> This was inspired by the divine RaeDMagdon, whose stories I can't get enough of. Find her. Read her stuff.
> 
> Also, for QueenOfEden, whose work I've enjoyed for a little while now. Read her stuff too.
> 
> P.S.: I just realized how indie-pop this list is. Oy. Gonna fix that....
> 
> P.P.S.: It's a shame I don't have access to Spotify in my country yet... hopefully soon?

Well. 

I'm not much of a storyteller, but I hope this list will convey all of the emotions that come to me when I read your stories.

I hope that this list is enough to show my appreciation of your creativity & ingenuity.

Now, in no particular order...I present: The FixTape.

Lauv & Lany - Mean It  
Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do  
Camila Cabello - Consequences  
Halsey - Castle  
James TW - Incredible  
JP Cooper, Stefflon Don & Banx & Ranx - The Reason Why  
Khalid - Talk  
Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss  
Labrinth & Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful  
LEVV - Collateral Damage (Danny Olson Remix)  
Nick Jonas & Tove Lo - Close  
OneRepublic - Lullaby  
Miguel - Adorn  
Post Malone & Sawe Lee - Sunflower  
Rita Ora - Let You Love Me  
Ruelle - Game Of Survival  
Sam Smith - How Do You Sleep?  
Selena Gomez - Good For You  
The Chainsmokers - Push My Luck  
Until The Ribbon Breaks - One Way Or Another  
Ursine Vulpine & Annaca - Wicked Games  
Zayn Malik & Sia - Dusk Till Dawn  
Allessia Cara & Zedd - Stay  
Dua Lipa - Be The One  
Steve Aoki & Backstreet Boys - Let It Be Me  
Rotimi - Love Riddim  
Ocean Park Standoff - Right Place, Right Time  
MNEK - At Night I Think About You  
Lauv & Troye Silvan - I'm So Tired  
JT Roach - Make It Up To You  
Lauv & Julia Michaels - There's No Way  
Fly By Midnight - Waking Up  
Dean Lewis - Waves  
Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars  
Digital Farm Animals - Tokyo Nights  
Drax Project - Woke Up Late  
Khalid - Vertigo  
Brandy - Full Moon  
5 Seconds Of Summer - Teeth  
Alicia Keys - Un-thinkable (I'm Ready)  
Billie Ellish & Khalid - Lovely  
Ellie Goulding - Still Falling For You  
Selena Gomez - Lose You To Love Me  
Rhianna - Te Amo  
Logan Henderson - Bite My Tongue  
The Chainsmokers & BeBe Rexha - Call You Mine  
Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever  
Lady Antebellum - Need You Now  
Selena - I Could Fall In Love  
Billie Ellish - When The Party's Over  
Shawn Mendes & Zedd - Lost In Japan  
Troye Sivan & Ariana Grande - Dance To This  
Maroon 5 - Wait  
The FatRat & Laura Brehm - Mayday  
Imagine Dragons - Bad Liar  
Lauv & Anne-Marie - F***, I'm Lonely  
Emeli Sande - Read All About It (Part III)  
The Corrs - One Night  
Coldplay - Fix You  
Darren Hayes - Insatiable  
Adele - Skyfall  
Radiohead - Spectre  
Billy Ocean - Love Is Forever  
Lola Marsh - Bluebird  
Dijon - Skin  
Lewis Capaldi - Someone You Loved  
Chvrches - Death Stranding  
3T - Anything  
Ne-Yo - Open Mine Tonight (Had to slip a Christmas song in!)  
Savage Garden - I Knew I Loved You  
Garbage - The World Is Not Enough  
Kina & Adriana Proenza - Can We Kiss Forever?  
Honne & BEKA - Location Unknown (Brooklyn Session)  
Unknown Brain & ThatBehavior - Take It (feat. Riell & J.O.Y.)  
Alan Walker - Faded 

**Author's Note:**

> To all the writers on AO3...thank you, all of you. The world is a better place with you, and this forum, in it.
> 
> And I'd also like to hear what you listen to....it may even make the list.
> 
> Take care. :)


End file.
